O Inferno de Sesshoumaru
by Kawaii SesshKag
Summary: Enigmático e sedutor, Sesshoumaru Taisho é um renomado especialista em Dante. Durante o dia assume a fachada de um rigoroso professor universitário, mas à noite se entrega a uma desinibida vida de prazeres sem limites. Kagome Higurashi é uma jovem doce e inocente que luta para superar os traumas de uma infância difícil, marcada pela negligência dos pais. Duas vidas entrelaçadas!
1. Introdução

**O inferno de Sesshoumaru**

_Capitulo 1_

_A voz do professor Sesshoumaru Taisho ecoou pela sala até a atraente jovem de olhos azuis sentada no fundo, imersa em seus pensamentos, de cabeça baixa, escrevendo furiosamente num caderno:_

_\- Srta. Higurashi?_

_Dez pares de olhos se viraram para seu rosto pálido, de cílios longos, e para seus dedos brancos que seguravam a caneta com forca. Em seguida, os mesmos dez pares de olhos voltaram ao professor, totalmente imóvel e de cara feia. Sua severidade contrastava com a simetria de seus traços, com os olhos grandes e expressivos e os lábios grossos. Ele tinha uma beleza rustica, mas, naquele momento, amargamente séria, o que comprometia o efeito agradável de sua aparência._

_A jovem ouviu alguém pigarrear discretamente a sua esquerda. Olhou, surpresa, para o homem de ombros largos sentado ao seu lado. Ele sorriu e lançou um olhar para o professor na frente da sala._

_Ela acompanhou seu olhar lentamente, deparando com um par de olhos dourados penetrantes e zangados. Engoliu em seco._

_\- Estou esperando que responda à minha pergunta, Srta. _Higurashi_. Se estiver _disposta a se juntar a nós – _Sua voz era glacial, como _os_ olhos._

_Os demais alunos da pós-graduação se remexeram em suas cadeiras e trocaram olhares furtivos. Suas expressões diziam: _Que bicho mordeu o professor hoje? _Mas eles ficaram calados. (Todos sabem que alunos da pós detestam confrontar os professores por qualquer assunto que seja, quanto mais por grosserias)._

_A jovem abriu a boca por um instante, mas tornou a fecha-la, fitando aqueles olhos dourados que a encaravam sem piscar, seus próprios olhos arregalados como os de um coelho assustado._

_\- Inglês é sua língua materna? – zombou ele._

_Uma mulher de cabelos muito pretos sentada à direita do professor tentou abafar uma risada, transformando-a numa tosse nada convincente. Todos os olhos recaíram de novo sobre a coelhinha assustada. Sua pele adquiriu um tom vermelho vivo e ela abaixou a cabeça, finalmente escapando do olhar do professor._

_\- Já que a Srta. Higurashi parece estar concentrada em uma aula paralela numa língua estrangeira, alguém poderia fazer a gentileza de responder a minha pergunta?_

_A beldade à sua direita parecia ansiosa para fazer isso. Ela se virou para encara-lo e, radiante, respondeu à pergunta nos mínimos detalhes, exibindo-se ao gesticular enquanto citava Dante no original em italiano. Quando terminou, lançou um sorriso ácido para o fundo da sala. Depois ergueu os olhos para o professor e suspirou. Só faltou se jogar no chão e roçar nas pernas do professor para mostrar que ela seria seu bichinho de estimação para sempre. (Não que ele fosse gostar disso)._

_O professor franziu a testa de modo quase imperceptível, para ninguém em especial, e se virou para escrever no quadro. A coelhinha assustada pestanejou para conter as lagrimas e voltou a escrever. Graças a Deus, não chorou._

_Poucos minutos depois, enquanto o professor continuava sua lenga-lenga sobre o conflito entre os guelfos e os gibelinos, um pedaço de papel dobrado surgiu em cima do dicionário de italiano dela. A princípio, ela não notou, mas o homem bonito ao seu lado pigarreou baixinho, chamando novamente sua atenção. Ele abriu um sorriso largo, quase impaciente, e baixou os olhos para o papel._

_Ela o viu e piscou. Observando com cautela as costas do professor, que circulava diversas palavras em italiano, levou o papel até o colo, onde o desdobrou discretamente._

_**Sesshoumaru é um babaca.**_

_Ninguém teria notado, porque o homem ao seu lado era o único que estava olhando para ela. Mas, assim que leu essas palavras, o rosto dela corou de uma maneira diferente, duas nuvens de cor-de-rosa surgindo na curva de suas faces, e ela sorriu. Não o suficiente para mostrar os dentes nem covinhas ou uma ou outra marca de expressão, mas ainda assim um sorriso._

_Ela ergueu os olhos grandes para encara-lo, tímida. Um sorriso rasgado e simpático se espalhou pelo rosto dele. _

_\- O que há de tão engraçado, Srta. Higurashi?_

_Seus olhos azuis se dilataram de pavor. O sorriso de seu novo amigo desapareceu rapidamente ao se virar para encarar o professor._

_Ela já sabia que seria melhor não olhar para aqueles olhos frios. Em vez disso, baixou a cabeça, mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a arrasta-lo de um lado para o outro._

_\- A culpa é minha, professor. Apenas perguntei em que pagina estávamos – intercedeu o homem simpático em favor dela._

_\- Essa não é uma pergunta apropriada para um doutorando, Kouga. Mas, se quer saber, acabamos de começar o primeiro canto. Creio que consiga encontra-lo sem a ajuda da Srta. Higurashi. Ah, e... Srta. Higurashi?_

_O rabo de cavalo da coelhinha assustada tremeu de forma quase imperceptível quando ela levantou a cabeça._

_\- Vá até a minha sala depois da aula._


	2. Capítulo 1 - A Matéria

**Nota: Muahahaha Voltei galera, e sim mudarei essa história colocando-a de cabeça pra baixo, depois de ver muitos filmes e livros sobre o tema AlunaxProfessor finalmente a idéia saiu, não totalmente minha, pois umas amigas deram umas idéias maneiras, mas garanto não decepcionar! Aqui vou mostrar como tudo começou Segurem o fato, apertem os cintos que o bicho vai pegar, ou não ú.ú! Fic baseada em um filme cujo nome não lembro e em uma história que li, muito linda e comovente, enfim aproveitem!**

Capítulo 1- A matéria

Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, 24 anos, solteira, tive apenas um único namorado em minha vida e uma primeira vez horrível, a qual eu nem gosto de lembrar, mas depois disso eu tive ficantes e transei com outros, porém nunca consegui amar ou gostar de nem um. Trabalho em um jornal a dois anos e agora meu chefe, mala, chato e mega insuportável me deu um serviço para fazer o qual eu estou tentando não surtar. O jornal que trabalho anda em baixa e segundo meu chefe Jakotsu, se eu conseguir fechar essa matéria vamos ficar no topo.

A matéria é eu me passar por uma estudante do colegial, ou seja, voltar nos meus dezessete anos e entrar em uma turma de populares e conseguir informações para fazer uma matéria mega genial. A questão sou eu, sempre fui a "_patinho feio_" no colégio e só de pensar que passarei por tudo novamente me causa vomito e tontura.

Tenho esse ano inteiro para conseguir essa matéria ou rua! Sou sozinha, moro em Pisa (Isso mesmo, babem, moro na Itália), meus pais faleceram quando eu me formei, a causa, acidente de transito desde então vivo sozinha no apartamento que consegui comprar com muito esforço. Tenho duas grandes amigas, Sango e Rin, as duas estão empolgadas com a idéia.

__PARA TUDO! ATÉ MINHAS AMIGAS GOSTARAM DESSA IDEIA IDIOTA?_

Isso mesmo, até elas. Bom, sem escolha eu terei que começar amanhã minha farsa, serei Kagome mesmo, pois quando me formei foi no Brasil, então não tenho registros aqui na Itália e isso me agrada muito, porque não irei precisar mentir meu nome, já que o resto eu serei uma mentirosa de primeira.

Preparei tudo, matricula feita, material esta comprado, roupas de adolescentes, essas coisas todas que me farão sofrer um ataque ou até mesmo um AVC, mas enfim, preciso do meu emprego e farei isso sim. Meu medo é não conseguir me entrosar com a "_galera_", pois nunca fui popular e sempre um patinho feio. Bom, o diretor do colégio sabe de tudo,afinal no final da matéria o colégio e ele ganharam créditos e fama.

Decidi ligar para as meninas...

_Casa das gostosas! - Rin claro.

_Céus isso soa sapata amore.-rimos.

_Ka querida to morrendo de inveja de você, eu e Sango estávamos nesse exato momento falando disso.

_Porque?

_Porque? Fala serio Ka! Amanhã vai ta no meio de um monte de gatinhos fresquinhos e a gente aqui sem nada.-ri ainda mais.

_Rin não sou afim de trocar fralda me economize!

_Ka não sei não amiga, mas esses meninos são lindos,ai G-suis chego a ficar molhada.-ela é tarada mesmo.

_Rin isso me da nojo, pode mudar de assunto?

_A Sango quer falar e boa sorte amore.

_Ka, amanhã assim que acabar a aula ligue para contar as novidades.

_Tudo bem morena pode deixar, agora tenho que dormir amanhã o dia vai ser longo.

_Ta legal e vai arrasando amore, quero ver aqueles fraldinhas babando isso será hilário.

Assim que desliguei, fui para meu quarto e logo dormi, estava cansada e muito nervosa, não sei o que me espera, mas terei que ser forte e conseguir fazer meu trabalho...

De manhã, tomei café e peguei o carro. Assim que cheguei, minhas pernas travaram, eu tremia, suava e meu coração martelava como se fosse sair pela boca.

De cara uma galera que estava encostadas nos carros me olhou, eu respirei algumas vezes e desci, vestia um shorts,camiseta e bota, cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e uma maquiagem leve. (me visto assim no dia a dia)

_Meu senhor das almas, que gata é essa Kouta? - perguntou um menino que parecia ser emo com mano junto, porque sua roupa era da muito esquisita.

_Uma deusa! .-eles me olhavam como se eu fosse comestível.

_Olá gatinha,prazer. - os três vieram me beijar e eu me segurava para não rir, fazer o que, a cena de fato era mesmo hilária.

_Olá, sou Kagome Higurashi, mas podem me chamar de Ka. - eles continuavam me olhando com umas caras loucas.

Depois de ouvir os patetas falarem coisas sem sentindo e ficarem mostrando os músculos eu tratei de sair dali rapidinho, o tal Kouta veio do meu lado e me levou até nossa sala (sim eu teria aula com o fraldinha tarado), onde assim que entrei os olhares vieram todos para mim.

Sentei ao lado de uma menina que parecia ser bem legal, ela se virou e se apresentou, chama Ingrid e de cara me simpatizei com ela. Ingrid parecia não dar ouvidos para os curiosos da sala e ignorava o falatório que seguiu até que o professor entrou. E foi aí que eu jurei que não iria passar do meu primeiro dia de aula viva.

**Nota: Eu sei, isso foi inesperado kkk Mas não segurei, tive permissão para escrever sobre essa história, que é baseada na de uma amiga e ri muito fazendo a personalidade de Rin e Sango, sempre adorei escrever sobre elas, e gente a personagem Ingrid é baseada em uma amiga, porque adoro zuar ela rsrsrs Segurem o tcham porque agora que comecei não pretendo parar. (Mas para frente será explicado o primeiro capítulo, enquanto isso, esqueçam dele por um tempo, ok?).**


End file.
